


Message

by CL0WNF1SH



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Drunk Dialing, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL0WNF1SH/pseuds/CL0WNF1SH
Summary: Axton thinks he finally has a night to relax. A message over Sanctuary’s intercom proves otherwise.
Relationships: Axton/Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a twitter thread, reposting to my new account

It’s very rare to find a quiet night in Sanctuary. Things are usually so hectic, it’s hard for Axton to even focus on a few moments of peace. Of course, he loves action and violence as much as the next guy, but sometimes it can be a bit much. Everyone, even vault hunters, need a night to relax.

That’s why, on a night like tonight, Axton finds himself curled up on one of the couches in the headquarters for the Crimson Raiders. Some of the others on his team sit on the floor, listening to Lilith and Roland as they tell stories of their own vault hunting days. 

Axton stopped listening awhile ago, opting instead to shut his eyes and rest his head on his hand. There’s a tapping somewhere in the room, likely the sound of Gaige tinkering with her metal arm, distracting Axton from actually falling asleep. He doesn’t mind, he’s still relaxed, but it is a bit annoying.

The group laughs, and Axton smiles, eyes still shut. He likes working for the Crimson Raiders. As hectic as it may be, how scary some of the fights are, it’s almost like they’re a family. Axton’s never had this before, not even back when he was with other Dahl soldiers. They were friends, sure, but not like this.

This is easy. Comforting. They rely on each other when they’re out on missions, of course, but it’s so rare to fit in with a group of people so well that you all end up in one room, talking about nothing for hours and hours.

It’s nice.

A metal screech pulls Axton from his thoughts, the telltale sound of the overhead speakers cutting on. The group collectively groans, and Axton doesn’t really blame them. That sound usually means one thing, one person making a terrible announcement.

“Hey! Hey, hey,” Handsome Jack’s voice comes through the speakers, sending an angry shiver down Axton’s spine. He never fails to ruin their collective mood, always reminding them of what they’re fighting against, even in their attempts of relaxation. “Are you… seriously not gonna answer me, Kiddo?”

Some of his words slur together in a way that they usually don’t, making Axton furrow his brow. What does he want now?

“Okay, fine don’t answer me, that’s- that’s fine.” He burps in between some of the words. “I just wanted to talk to you about… somethin’. Just, just me and you, Pumpkin.”

Axton glances around the room to see if anyone else is drawing any conclusions from this. What game is he playing? After a pause, and some more feedback from the speaker, Lilith sighs. “Who is he talking to?”

“Who knows,” Roland rolls his eyes before glaring back up at the speaker. “He sounds drunk.”

“Anyway,” Jack continues, voice cracking. “Here’s the dealio. You’re, like,  _ super hot.  _ Yeah, I know, shut up and take the compliment, Dickface. I think you’re hot, and I want- want you to come up here and just fuckin’- let’s fuckin’ go at it.”

The room, though it was silent before, feels eerie now. Almost like if they talk, the intercom will stop. This is weird, though Axton doesn’t say it out loud.

Jack, Handsome God damn Jack, is drunk calling someone. Or, at least, he’s attempting to. Axton doesn’t think he even knows his message is being broadcast to all of Sanctuary.

“Like,” Jack sighs. “I know we’re like enemies or whatever, but I just want you to come up here and- uh,” He burps again. Gross. “Just go fuckin’ feral on my hole, man. Like, for real just push me over my desk and fuck me into next week. God damn, you’re so sexy, Baby. Just destroy me.”

Axton chances a glance around the room. Gaige has her ears covered, Zer0’s face is stuck in a constant question mark, Maya is whispering quietly into Krieg’s ear and Salvador is laughing way louder than he should be. Lilith’s face is bright red.

This is so embarrassing.

Roland sighs. “Maybe he’s talking to Moxxi? They used to date, right?”

Jack continues. “It’s just… so rare to find a dude as good looking as me, and I’ve got cameras everywhere, I can see your ass in those pants and let me tell you, Man, I just wanna bury my face in there.”

“Or, uh, maybe not.” Roland runs a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And your hands?” Jack laughs, his breathing heavy and loud, even through the speaker. “Your hands are so big, I just want you to fuckin’ spank me, you know? Like, just, just fuckin’ hurt me. I want you to hurt me.”

“How do we turn this  _ off?”  _ Gaige whispers, hands still covering her ears. “I’m literally going to kill myself.”

Jack is drinking something, or so it sounds, and the sound of some type of glass hitting a flat surface follows his sharp hiss. 

So he  _ is  _ drunk.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jack hiccups. “Okay, I sent a request to the tech department. They’re gonna send a loader out to the fast travel station in- hic- in Three Horns to uh, add my office as a temporary- place thing, so you can come up here if you want.”

“Holy shit,” Lilith laughs, face still red. “Is this our chance to kill this asshole?”

“Most likely, it’s not,” Zer0 clears their throat, question mark shifting into a frown. “I assume this is a trap, to lure us out.”

Jack’s laughing again. It doesn’t sound condescending, like it normally does. He’s nervous. “Anyway, you’re being quiet and I know we’re like enemies, and you’re probably like  _ ahhh a trap, oh no don’t trust him.  _ But, this doesn’t have to be a whole thing. I’m handsome, you’re sexy, let’s just fuck and then tomorrow we can go right back to trying to kill each other.

“I hope to see you up here, Commando.”

Axton’s jaw twitches. This message was meant for him.

The speaker cuts out, and the room stays quiet as the rest of its inhabitants all turn to gaze at Axton, jaws open wide.

Axton watches them all for a second, processing Jack’s proposition before whispering: “Is it bad that I kind of want to?” The group immediately starts yelling, so Axton has to clarify that he wouldn’t actually do it. That’s insane, isn’t it?

“Well,” Maya drums her fingers against Krieg’s arm, thinking for a moment. “What if it’s  _ not _ a trap? What if he’s serious? You could go up there and kill him.”

“Or get information,” Lilith adds, the flush of her cheeks slowly fading. “Get a feel for that bastard and where his office is, so we know where he is for when we  _ really  _ kill him.”

Roland shrugs, training his eyes on Axton’s face. “It’s up to you, Soldier. Do you think it’s safe?”

Axton isn’t sure what to think, especially not when he finds himself slowly approaching the loader-bot that’s closing a panel on the side of the fast travel station. He made a promise to his teammates, to send a message to let them know he’s okay.

He told them to assume the worst if he doesn’t send anything.

It’s scary, and most likely some kind of trap, so Axton prepares himself, gun ready, ECHO device in hand. A part of him, as gross as it is to admit, is kind of hoping Jack was serious. It’s been awhile since Axton got any action that didn’t involve blowing up bandits and psychos. Hypothetically, it could be fun, albeit dangerous.

His nerves spike when he scrolls through the fast travel screen, blinking in disbelief when one of the locations is unnamed. It’s marked with a bunch of numbers and letters, and it’s never been here before. 

If it  _ is  _ a trap, and takes him to some kind of bandit hovel, he can always fast travel back immediately. Besides, there’s something exciting about not knowing where he’s going to end up.

Axton’s breathing grows faster and faster as he travels, heart pounding in his chest until he starts to reform. Slowly, he glances around at his new surroundings.

The area is mostly metal, and leads to a few clusters of small cubicles on one end, and a long hallway on the other. The walls, also metal, are covered in Hyperion propaganda and big posters of Jack’s face. Axton finds a window, looking out into the vastness of space, seeing Pandora beneath him.

He must be on Helios.

It wasn’t a trick.

Quickly, he pulls up the antenna on his ECHO, sending a comm to Roland. “I’m on Helios. I’ll call again if I need backup.”

He doesn’t wait for Roland’s response before attaching the comm to his belt again, slowly heading down the long hallway.

It’s cold, he notes, every huff of breath leaving little clouds of smoke. The door on the end, metal and huge, doesn’t open automatically. Unsure of what to do, and seriously contemplating running back to the fast travel station, Axton knocks.

The doors hiss before sliding open, revealing the large office behind it. There are large statues in the fountains at the front, bright lights illuminating the metal walls and the stairs leading to the back. Slowly, Axton enters, flinching when the doors slide shut.

“You made it! Good, good, I was worried you were just gonna ignore me.” Jack’s voice echoes through the metal room, and as Axton reaches the stairs, he stands behind his giant desk, silhouette illuminated by the endless space in the windows behind him.

It’s weird seeing Handsome Jack in person.

He’s shorter than the broadcasts suggest, and as Axton approaches, he can make out the clear lines of a mask, the big metal hinges against his skin. He won’t lie, it’s a bit intimidating, a mask that looks so much like a real face. 

He pauses.

Jack notices, and huffs a breath. “Don’t get shy on me, now, I know you got my message.”

Axton shrugs. “Yeah. You broadcast it to everyone in Sanctuary.”

Eyebrows drooping, Jack frowns, thinking. He reaches to his desk to grab a fistful of pretzels, shoving them into his mouth. He talks around them. “Whoops. Didn’t mean to. Whatever.”

“So, what, you really wanted me to come up here and…” Axton trails off, not really sure what to say. The words don’t form, though he can see them clearly in his mind. 

“Yup,” Jack pops the “p” on the end of the word, scratching his neck. “I dunno, I’ve thought about it before, and I had a few drinks so I thought,  _ fuck it,  _ you know? It doesn’t have to be a big deal, we can go back to hating each other tomorrow. But, God damn, I need… something.”

He grins. “Also I’ve been slamming pretzels so don’t worry, I’m not  _ that _ drunk,” Jack glances down, eyeing the pistol in Axton’s hand. “You gonna shoot me?”

Axton blinks, shaking his head. “Nah. Just wasn’t sure if this was a trap or anything.”

Laughing, Jack starts to move some of the papers off of his desk, sliding his ECHOcomm to the side. “Trust me, I’m way too horny to plan any sort of trap.”

Axton sets the pistol down on the desk, rounding the edge and glancing out of the window and out into space. “Alright, yeah. I’m down.”

“Ah, awesome.” It’s even weirder to be close to Handsome Jack. He’s the enemy. Axton shouldn’t be doing anything other than pressing a gun to his skull. But, still, he can’t help but be intrigued by Jack’s boldness, or the span of his shoulders. This close, Axton can fully appreciate Jack’s bulk. He’s not as big as Axton, not by a long shot, but he’s still pretty buff.

And he’s good looking, which is aggravating. He shouldn’t be handsome. The douche named himself  _ handsome,  _ Axton should despise everything about him. He should hate Jack’s stupid mask and his dumb, cocky grin. But, as much as he praised Axton, Jack’s hot, too, no matter how it pains Axton to admit.

Axton goes to say something else, but Jack’s hands find the front of his shirt, pulling him in close and smashing their lips together. His tongue immediately presses against Axton’s lip, and Axton parts them, letting Jack in. He’s definitely drunk, Axton can taste the terrible combination of cheap beer and expensive wine on his breath. It’s not bad, though, and even drunk, Jack’s a good kisser.

What an asshole. It kind of pisses Axton off that he’s hot  _ and  _ a good kisser. So, Axton remembers what Jack said and the way he alluded to wanting Axton to be rough with him. It doesn’t take much effort to push Jack back against the desk, and the moan that he releases into Axton’s mouth is intoxicating on its own.

Yeah, Axton’s glad he came up here.

Jack’s already grinding up against Axton’s hips, breathing heavy and loud in between kisses. It’s almost shocking to see him so needy, and it’s  _ very _ good for Axton’s ego. Handsome Jack, the most rich, powerful, heartless,  _ terrifying _ man in the galaxy, is whining like a bitch and basically begging for Axton to fuck him.

It’s pathetic. And so,  _ so  _ hot.

He pulls back to take a breath before getting his hands on the front of Jack’s pants, giving his hardening cock a good squeeze through the fabric. Jack hisses, chest heaving quickly with each breath, bracing both of his hands on the desk. He bucks up into Axton’s hand, not bothering to hide the moan that tumbles from his lips at the friction.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, but Axton knows why he’s doing that. He must know how hot it sounds. Jesus, this guy’s ego really is massive. Axton doesn’t blame him for exploiting it, really, he  _ is  _ super hot and the noise he’s making is downright  _ delicious.  _

Axton finds himself dizzy as Jack starts messing with the front of his jeans, the feeling of Jack’s fingers grazing over him sending a rush of heat up his spine. Axton tries to focus on lifting Jack’s sweater, but there’s a noise somewhere, a beep, one he can’t quite make out.

He goes to guide Jack’s hands lower, but Jack recoils, leaning back on the desk again. Axton is confused, but starts to make sense of things when Jack presses down on a button on his desk. “What?”

The voice that responds is panicked, maybe scared. “Henderson from Security is on the line, he wants to go over-”

“I’m busy,” Jack barks out, reaching up to pull of his (very ugly, in Axton’s opinion) yellow sweater. “Don’t bother me again.”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Jack stands upright again, moving to dig into one of his desk drawers. When it shuts again, he’s pulling Axton in for another bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. Axton leans into it, groaning when Jack places a small object in his hand. Pulling back, Axton gets a good look at it.

It’s a bottle: small, black, unassuming. It’s been awhile since Axton has been able to actually use lube. It’s hard to find on Pandora, and spit usually works well enough. Axton struggles with the cap, his hands a little shaky. It looks expensive, and it likely is. Jack has never been quiet about his lavish spending habits, always calling to rub it in their faces.

Jack stands upright, pushing a few more things off of his desk and letting them fall to the floor. He’s unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down his thighs. Axton takes a chance to glance down at Jack’s cock, sighing a little breath of relief.

He’s not huge, or, he’s not as big as Axton, that’s for sure. Axton doesn’t think he’d ever get over it if Jack was not only handsome and rich, but well endowed, too.

Jack’s talking about something, but Axton isn’t really listening, instead focusing on opening the bottle and watching Jack bend over his own desk. Axton blinks a few times, part of him still not convinced that this is real, before squeezing some of the bottle’s contents onto his fingers.

The skin on Jack’s ass is hot to the touch, and Axton squints a little. It’s a bit confusing, as he goes to slide a finger in, it almost seems like-

Axton was right, Jack is already loose. Ready.

“Oh,” Axton still slides his finger in and out a few times for good measure, adding another with no resistance. “You did this already.”

“Yeah,” Jack laughs a little. He sounds embarrassed. “Spent some time jackin’ it before I decided to just ask you to come up here.”

It’s hard to unbutton his pants with one hand, Axton manages, slicking his cock with the lube that coats his fingers. “Well, I’m glad you did, by the way.”

The desk creaks a little when Jack adjusts his arms, folding them and dropping his head onto his forearms. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Axton lines himself up, hissing a little as his cock slides right in, making them both groan. Axton braces his hands on either side of Jack’s hips, digging his fingers into Jack’s skin. The contact makes Jack tighten around him, and Axton shivers, shutting his eyes.

“Jesus, you gonna fuck me, or- oh!” Axton rolls his hips, thoroughly shutting Jack up. His legs twitch, as much as they can with his pants bunched around his ankles, and he ends up hitting Axton’s shin with the heel of his foot.

Axton exhales slowly, remembering how Jack had asked for Axton to hurt him over the comm. He sounded so desperate and sloppy, and Axton uses that to drive his hips further against him, grinding his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust. He can see Jack’s hands tense against his elbows, knuckles growing white.

It’s easy for Axton to lose himself in the rhythm of things, shutting his eyes and thrusting hard, listening to Jack’s heavy breathing, feeling the way his cock easily slides in and out. Jack’s words replay in his mind, the things he asked for, the things he wanted.

Axton’s hands.

He opens his eyes, running his right hand over Jack’s ass carefully, softly in contrast to his harsh thrusts. He stills, long enough to lift his hand and bring it down quickly, with enough force for the smack to echo throughout the room. 

Jack cries out a strangled sort of laughter, arms unfolding so he can brace one hand against the desk. Axton grabs his hips again and pulling him up off the desk, shocking him and flipping him over. He presses their lips together again, enjoying the way Jack groans into his mouth.

Axton pushes him back, letting Jack kick his pants off the rest of the way before hopping up to sit on the desk, wrapping his hairy legs around Axton’s waist. Quickly, Axton slides back in, huffing a laugh of his own. 

When Jack grips Axton’s shoulders for leverage, Axton allows his hand to grip Jack’s cock, glad his fingers have retained at least some of the slick. He tries to pump his fist in time with his thrusts, flinching as Jack’s fingernails start to dig into his skin.

Jack’s legs tense against Axton’s sides, squeezing tight as he comes, all over Axton’s hand and his own stomach. Axton would be mad, but he’s still chasing his own release, angling his hips to get as deep as he can.

When he comes, he keeps his hips still, hissing out a sigh before slowly sliding back out. Jack releases his hold on Axton’s shoulders, allowing them to separate.

Axton’s quiet as he pulls his pants back up, ignoring how Jack curses when he has to peel himself from the desk. Axton grabs the pistol he left on the desk, clipping it to his belt once more. He eyes his ECHOcomm, suddenly remembering that he never messaged Roland again.

He takes a second to catch his breath, making sure to clear his throat before raising the antenna again. “Got some information, heading back now.”

“Information?” Jack repeats, dropping down into his giant desk chair, not bothering to dress first.

Ah, shit. For a moment, Axton forgot about the whole  _ this guy’s trying to kill him _ thing. 

“Oh. Well,” Axton scratches his forehead, around the insignia implanted above his eyebrow. “They all heard what you said over the comm, but I told them I’d come up here and get some information. Not to like, fuck you or whatever.”

Jack watches Axton for a minute, his mask expressionless. Then, he laughs. “God, they’re doing stupid. I literally asked you to fuck me.”

“I know, I know,” Axton shrugs. “They probably still think it was a trap.”

Reaching down to grab one of the liquor bottles he knocked to the floor, Jack laughs again. “Yeah. It wasn’t.” He presses the bottle to his lips, taking a few swigs. She swallows, then looks back at Axton with piercing eyes. “Would they be suspicious if you go back, uh, empty handed or whatever?”

“Hmm. Maybe?”

“Alright,” Jack sets the bottle down, then presses a button on his desk, bringing up a holo screen. It illuminates, then projects what looks like Sanctuary and a few other shots of Pandora. “Show ‘em this.”

Axton squints, leaning forward. “What am I looking at here?”

Jack rolls his eyes, tapping on his keyboard and sorting through the screens. “It’s how I know what y’all are doing all the time. There’s cameras everywhere,” He points to one of the screens, one with people Axton recognizes. “There’s the one that’s in Sanctuary. Take it down, if ya want.”

“Shit,” Axton stands upright, making a mental note of where that is, near Moxxi’s bar. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Jack waves him off, leaning back in his chair. “Thanks for, uh, comin’ up here.”

Axton nods, turning to leave, but he hesitates, turning around. “You know, you don’t have to be drunk, or send a message to everyone in Sanctuary. Just… let me know when you’re down. I can come up here whenever.”

“Wait, seriously?” Jack raises an eyebrow. “You… You’d wanna do this again?”

“Yeah, why not? I think there’s a lot we didn’t get to do.”

Jack watches him for a second, blinking slowly. Then, he grins. “Alright, yeah.” Axton finally starts down the stairs, making his way towards the door. When it slides open, Jack calls out, “Oh! Uh, still gonna kill ya, though!”

Axton raises his hand, presenting Jack with his middle finger before the doors slide shut behind him.

Lilith is pleased with Axton’s information, and makes a show of ripping down the camera and melting it in the middle of town. Even Roland mumbles a quick “Nice work,” under his breath.

In the morning, Jack’s voice comes over the intercom again, free of all trembling whines and moans from the night before. “Citizens of Pandora. It’s come to my attention that last night, one of my body doubles thought it would be funny to broadcast their drunken ramblings to everyone they could. I can assure you, they have been dealt with accordingly, and it won’t happen again. Back to work!”

It seems to placate all of the Crimson Raiders at least, and Lilith starts planning ways to find other body doubles and steal their voice modulator so she can make fake Jack announcements, too.

Gaige bumps Axton’s arm, narrowing her eyes. “Was it really a body double?”

Axton considers the half moon cuts on his shoulder blades, and the message sitting in the corner of his ECHO screen that reads  _ Fast Travel Station in Southern Shelf. Tonight. _

Slowly, he grins. “Hell no.”


End file.
